


A Rose is a Rose is a Rose

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out via matching tattoos.</p>
<p>Originally posted to an underused kink meme, with a few edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose is a Rose is a Rose

Tim isn’t anxious to give his report to Gibbs, due to the massive holes in it.  Well that, and he has to give the report to Gibbs in his hotel room, which means there’s no place to hide and no one to jump to his defense.  Not that Tony comes to his defense often, but at least he can be counted on to say something stupid and distracting.

Tim knocks on Gibbs’ hotel room door and hears Gibbs shout, “It’s open!”

He enters and calls out, “Boss?  I have an update on the Michelson file….”

Gibbs comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, running a comb through his wet hair.  “Okay, shoot.”

Tim starts his report on what he’s found from looking through the missing Marine’s financial records and he points out where he knows there are gaps.  At least if he points it out, maybe he can leave with some dignity. 

He doesn’t expect Gibbs to say, “Good job, McGee.  When do you think you can get the rest filled in?”

He also doesn’t expect Gibbs to drop the towel and continue dressing in front of him.  Of course, Gibbs is ex-military and dressing in front of other men isn’t any big deal to him, and he probably doesn’t even realize that Tim changes into his gym clothes in a stall. 

Tim really wasn’t expecting to see the small tattoo on Gibbs upper, inner thigh.  Before Gibbs pulls on his silk boxers, ( _silk boxers?)_ Tim registers that the tat is two red roses with the stems intertwined. 

“McGee?  Answer?”  Gibbs asks, pulling on his jacket.

“Yeah, Boss, I should be able to get the rest in a couple of hours.”  Tim replies.  The mystery of the tattoo will have to wait until later.

.................. 

Tim is getting a change of clothing for Tony.   He’s amazed the way the day went; sometimes he forgets how competent Tony is and, dare he say it, brave.   They were going back to the car after interviewing a witness on their latest case and their suspect comes out of hiding and breaks into a run right across the frozen river.  Tony goes after him and when the ice cracks, he’s waist deep in the freezing water.  Tony grabs the suspect, disarms him, wrestles him out of the water and throws him into the car.  

Tim goes into the locker room changing area where Tony’s been in the shower for the last 30 minutes, trying to warm up.   He’s drying off when Tim enters and drops the bundle of clothing he found in the file cabinet on a bench. 

“Thanks, Probie, appreciate it.   Glad I keep a warm sweater in there.  Of course a nice Irish Coffee would be good, too, but guess I need to wait ‘til later for that.”   Tony, of course, is going commando and he’s pulling on the snug pair of Lucky jeans when Tim sees the tattoo on his thigh, a familiar place and familiar picture.  

“So Tony….” He says raising an eyebrow.  “How long?”

Tony looks at him quizzically  and replies, “Kind of weird question, but since you asked about seven inches.   Why, jealous or scared?”

“Uh, no, Tony and yuck.  How long have you and Gibbs had matching tattoos?”

Tony looks at him for a minute and then continues getting dressed, pulling on socks and shoes.    Tim isn’t sure he’s going to answer or what the answer might be or if he really wants to know.

“We got inked about six months ago. Do you want to ask the bigger question?” Tony replies.

Tim isn’t certain what that question is, so he tries to fake it, “Yeah.  Tell me.”

Tony takes a breath and says “Two years and six months altogether, although the first year was basically a mess.  But after two years, we kind of figured out that as fucked up as it is, we’re pretty good together.   The tattoos were actually Gibbs’ idea.  We figured that anyone who might see them would be someone who we trust anyway, so…thoughts, Timmy?  Snarky comment?”

Tim isn’t sure what to say; there’s too many thoughts going through his head.  Finally, he looks up and smiles at Tony.  “Congratulations, I’m glad for both of you.  You both deserve some happiness and I’m glad you found each other.”

Tony’s jaw actually drops and then he smiles a large, genuine smile.  “Thanks, Probie.  Let’s finish up with Michael Phelps in there, and I’ll buy the first round.”


End file.
